Setsuna Meioh and the First Year of Magic
by 3Rice
Summary: HP/SM X-Over Setsuna/Snape Setsuna Meioh takes up the History of Magic Position at Hogwarts when Binns retires. But when a friend from her past shows up, what will she do? And how is Hotaru related to Setsuna? Set in First Year, during sorcerors stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Setsuna smiled as she walked through the halls of the ancient school, pondering the amazing events that might have happened here in the past. She laughed, as what she assumed was a poltergeist flew by calling out many horrible abstract names at her.

Throwing a strand of dark green hair over her shoulder, she muttered the password, which was apparently lemon drop, go figure, and stared in wonder as a large golden phoenix spiraled down a staircase. She took in a deep breath, straightening out her white blouse and black skirt, and headed up the staircase to the headmaster's office.

--

Albus Dumbledore shook his head, crossing off another name of the possible professors for the History of Magic position. Professor Binns had decided to take his soul to the afterlife, finally, if he must say, and now he is in need of a new teacher. He was stopped from his thoughts when he heard the clinking of heels slowly become louder as it descended toward him. He straightened out his desk, making sure to get rid of any lemon drop rappers or chocolate frog cards, and folded his hands neatly.

He was slightly surprised to see a young woman, around early 20s, at the top of his stairs, as all the other people he had met with were much older, around mid 40s. She had long, straight dark green hair, and pretty burgundy eyes. She had a tan complexion, and was very tall and slim. She smiled at him, bowed, and approached his desk.

"You must be headmaster Dumbledore," she greeted, "I'm Setsuna Meioh. I've come to apply for the History of Magic Position here at Hogwarts."

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling, "Yes, my dear, sit down." he gestured to the chair across for him, "You don't seem to be from around here, you must be awfully tired. Tea?"

Setsuna laughed quietly, accepting the tea from the old headmaster and putting a bit of sugar in it, "Yes, I have traveled a long way."

Albus Dumbldore nodded, sipping his own tea, "I must ask, what qualifications do you have in this subject? Surely someone as young as you are…"

Setsuna shook her head, "I'm not that young, headmaster, I'm 29. As for qualifications, I have studied my magical learning at home, being taught by only the best professors around, including many top historians."

He nodded, observing the resume she had passed to him. He looked up at the woman, and smiled, "Yes, I do believe that you are most qualified for the job. I am pleased to tell you that you are now a new, most welcomed member of the Hogwarts Staff."

Setsuna grinned, bowing to the headmaster while walking out the door politely. She was instructed to get her belongings as quickly as possible and stay in the school until the students arrive.

'_Shouldn't be too bad,' _she thought, _'The students don't arrive until another week '_

--

Dinner in the Great Hall wasn't too bad. Setsuna was greeted by all the other teachers, with the exception of one, apparently he was very busy and couldn't make it. Mostly all the other teachers seemed very pleasant and kind.

"So, Professor McGonagall.." Setsuna started, addressing the teacher to her left.

"Minerva, dear, we are colleagues now," the woman replied, smiling at the younger woman. Setsuna smiled back.

"Minerva, what do you teach here at Hogwarts?" she asked politely, trying to start a normal conversation.

"Transfiguration," Minerva replied, "and I've been teaching it for thirty one years."

Setsuna nodded, "So you must be very good at it," she smiled, "I hope I do well. I'm so nervous, I can't believe school starts in a week."

The older woman smiled at her, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, that helps, coming from you," Setsuna responded, causally taking a sip of white wine, "So, who's this teacher that didn't show up? Heard about me and decided he didn't want to come, ne?"

McGonagall chuckled, "That would be our Potions master, Professor Snape," Setsuna choked on her wine, "He's probably doing something important for Dumbledore. Are you all right?"

Setsuna smiled, regaining her composure, "Yes, I'm quite fine. I'm sorry, but would you excuse me, I need to…go to the ladies room. Yes, I'll be right back."

She got up from her seat quickly, almost knocking over the chair as she got up, and left the room hastily. She searched all around for a bathroom before finding and locking herself in it. She breathed deeply, finally looking at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" she said to herself, glaring at the face in the mirror and scowling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own neither Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter.

Setsuna went back to the dinner like nothing happened. She plastered on a smile to please the rest of the professors, and carried on with mindless polite chatter. She did feel comforted by the fact that she had made friends with Minerva, and she had thought Hagrid was absolutely delightful. Such a kind man, he should be something more then just a game keeper.

After dinner she bid the other professors goodnight and went to her room. Setsuna sighed, taking off her dress robes and slipped into a large tee-shirt and shorts. She plopped onto her bed, grabbing a history of magic book and opened it to a random page. Truthfully she hardly had any idea or knowledge of the history of magic; she just took the job because no other slots in Hogwarts were available. Well, besides Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell beat her to it. Too bad really, she would've been quite good at it. History of Magic on the other hand would be more difficult, considering it's a lot of dates and memorization to remember.

The next morning she got up at eight, yawned, and got dressed. She put on a summery halter dress, it was light green with small light pink flowers. She put on light pink heels, and examined herself in the mirror. Sure it was school, but the students don't come until next Friday, and it was Saturday, so she could wear whatever she wanted.

She walked down to the Great Hall, surprised to see that she was the last professor at the table. She shrugged, taking a seat next to Minerva and across from Madame Pomfrey and smiled.

"Am I late?" she asked, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, "What time does everyone usually get up in the morning?"

Minerva shrugged, "Early, usually, around seven thirty. Its fine, though, you'll just have to get used to waking up at seven in the morning when school starts."

Setsuna sighed, "What time does class actually start in the morning? I'll just skip breakfast," she moaned, "I hate the morning. I'm a creature of the dark."

The teachers around her chuckled at the young woman, who was now laying her head on the table in exhaustion. She raised her head as Headmaster Dumbledore had addressed her.

"Professor Meioh, I would like to introduce you to another member of the staff. You missed him yesterday at dinner."

Her heart raced as she nodded, trying to look anywhere but where Dumbledore was gesturing to her. "This, Setsuna, is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and head of Slytherin. Severus, this is Setsuna Meioh, the new History of Magic teacher."

She slowly looked toward the man he was motioning to and took in a deep breath. Severus Snape looked exactly the same from when she last saw him. He still had pale skin, and his hair was just as messy as ever, but not greasy. His nose was still rather large, but she didn't mind. She looked him in the eyes, and black locked with deep red.

He looked at her, his face impassive and emotionless as it always is when he is either confused or too shocked to show any emotion. He nodded, quickly going back to his breakfast and shoved a large piece of toast in his mouth. She inwardly giggled,

"_he hasn't lost his bad eating habits, apparently."_

She nodded at Dumbledore, smiling, going back to her breakfast as well. There was a long period of silence at the table, as if the two of them did the most stupidest thing ever. Which, truthfully, Setsuna admitted that they did.

She finished her breakfast quickly, wanting to get away from that very awkward table as fast as she could, and headed out the Great Hall to her room. She defiantly needed alone time.

_**Snape's POV.**_

He woke up that morning, exhausted from the late night he had the day before. Severus looked at the clock, then groaned as he saw it was only seven. Really, couldn't his body just give him a break for ten more minutes?

After getting dressed, he walked out the dungeons and up to the Great Hall. Apparently he missed the arrival of the new History of Magic professor last night during supper.

"_Like I really care." _he thought to himself, _"All I care about is why that pathetic excuse for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor got the job while I didn't. Again."_

He swore to himself, that Professor Quirrell. How can he be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when he stutters and flinches at every odd movement. I swear, that man is a coward. No doubt a Hufflepuff if he'd ever seen one.

Severus sighed as he noticed only a few other of the professors had gotten up already, including the Headmaster, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. He nodded as Sinistra passed him, smiling and waving. Well, she was always a cutie, wasn't she.

He saw down across from the Headmaster, getting himself a cup of coffee; a little sugar no cream. He got himself a piece of toast or two, slowly spreading butter on them as he thought to himself.

"_I wonder who the new professor is," _he thought, _"Hopefully whoever it is that he won't be as annoying or bothersome as Quirrell."_

After about fifteen minutes, he noticed a young woman walk into the room. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her, she looked so familiar. She took a seat next to McGonagall and started chatting happily with her and Pomfrey. A Gryffindor, no doubt. He raised his eyebrow as she laid her head on the table, groaning something about skipping breakfast and creatures of the dark. Humorous. Very Humorous…kind cute, too.

I watched as Headmaster Dumbledore addressed the girl, and smirked as she looked up at him. He barely listened until he said "You missed him yesterday at dinner.", and he knew he was talking about him.

"This, Setsuna, is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and head of Slytherin. Severus, this is Setsuna Meioh, the new History of Magic teacher."

Severus's insides fell apart as Dumbledore first mentioned the name "Setsuna". After all, how many Setsunas in the world can there be? He looked up to see if was the same woman, and sure enough, it was.

She still looked amazing. She still had soft, caramel colored skin and deep burgundy eyes that made him cringe. Just like the dark lords, only well, not as menacing. She still had long, dark green hair and plump, red lips. He looked away, forcing himself not to think of what _has _changed. Not only was she much taller, but she, er, well, ah,…matured. And that skimpy halter dress defiantly wasn't helping the situation.

He put on his best, emotionless face, and nodded towards her.

"_God, that's all I can do?! Nod?!" _he mentally cursed himself, and before he could change his mind and say something stupid, he grabbed the closet object, which happened to be toast, thank god, and shoved it in his mouth.

Through the whole breakfast he tried to ignore the awkward, weird silence that the two of them had created. Maybe he was must imagining it. He inwardly sighed in relief as he watched her excuse herself from the table and leave the room.


End file.
